Changing In The Middle
by phoenixstitch
Summary: After IWMTLY Spike is thinking of Revenge but will he?


Changing In The Middle   
by Phoenixstitch/Vickey Brickle-Macky

  
02/20/2000 

Part 1 of ?

  
This is in response to Spike dropping off all the things from his Buffy shrine to Warren in "I Was Made To Love You". and Joyce´s death This is one possible way this is supposed to go. I had to do something as the show left me in a very dark mood myself. Though writing this I started off one way, and ended up in a different direction that I had originally thought I was going. Lots of very strong language. Rest of my stories are at In The Heart of Darkness- http://fangslover.fanspace.com. Complaints, comments, etc.--vbmacky1@yahoo.com All the standard disclaimers—just borrowing the characters and trying to make more sense with them than the #%#& writers on the show are doing.  
*******************************************************************************

Stalking through the night with head down, and shaking hands stuffed in coat pockets, Spike left Warren´s house in a very grim mood. He had been in increasingly foul mood since his feelings for Buffy had come out in the open. This was the worst mistake he had ever made. What had ever possessed him into being honest and above board to mortals? So much for listening to advice from "Passions" on how to approach modern girls. So far he had been laughed at, insulted, yelled at, smacked up side the head, had bolts from a crossbow in his back, kicked, beat on, and had all three women he cared about walk out on him. Now everyone was giving him the cold shoulder, and shutting him out of their lives. This was just totally the opposite reaction that he had expected by all of his so called _´friends´_. And he had been stupid enough to consider them friends—well, they had now bloody well made sure that he knew that they weren´t. He had been such a stupid bloody fool to trust, and believe that these people cared for him in the slightest bit. _No more—not ever again!_

That soddin´ wanker of a Watcher being the worst of them. And to think he had been beginning to half way respect the blighter—_not now—not bloody ever again!_ The things he´d like to do to him if he had this soddin´ chip out. **"Get over it!**" the man had told him. _Like it was his fault, or like it was some bloody disease that he had bloody well asked for!_ Didn´t the soddin´ bastard understand that this was not something he had wanted to happen—_it just bloody had_. _They were all bloody draft!_ _All bloody heartless—the whole lot of them!_ He fought the angry tears back as he continued to walk swiftly back to his lonely crypt his clenched fists stuffed into the deep pockets of his duster.

He had left the Magic Box earlier in the day in total shock not caring if he did burn. He welcomed the physical pain as it was better than the emotional wreckage they all had done to him by their coldness, indifference, and out and out hatred. If he had done something to deserve their hate that would have been reasonable, even bloody logical but this—_there was no call for this!_ It was like he was getting punished for doing good—_something was not right with this bloody picture_—_something was very, very wrong._ Even when he had actively betrayed them they hadn´t acted this way to him, so what the hell was their soddin´ bloody problem with him now?

To hell with them all—even the Nibblet because she had stood with them. It hurt that even she couldn´t even look him in the eye. She had turn Judas to him after what all he´d been through with her. He liked the kid, even if she wasn´t really real, but he was beginning to think of her as real. He thought she liked him and they really were friends. To find out she had been using him too—it was just too bleeding much to handle! Ungrateful lot of them for all the help he´d been to them all over the last couple of months with her and Buffy´s bleeding problems. _See if he´d risk his neck for any of them—ever! _

That Warren guy, now that was a right smart guy. That robot girlfriend of his had been damned impressive, and had even fooled him. Pretty bad when a soddin´ vampire can´t tell a robot from a human, nor could anyone else. So I´m a sick bastard—_what´s new?_ They all think so anyway. I´ll show them sick. I´ll show them evil. They´ve messed with my head just one too many times, and they are bloody going to pay in ways they never dreamed. It is going to be so bloody sweet. I told soldier boy that I didn´t think I´d have a chance in hell with Buffy, but I had to try anyway. Well, I did bloody well try, and what did it get me? I got kicked in the teeth, stomped on and humiliated further than I bloody am all ready with this soddin´ chip so what the fuck do I have to lose? I´m going to blow their world apart, and the idiots won´t even know what´s happened to them. They think I turned their world upside with Adam, just wait you bloody wankers old Spike is not through with you all yet. His laughter echoed eerily down the deserted streets of Sunnydale as he made his way back to his crypt with a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels before the first rays of the coming dawn overtook him.

Just before sunset the door to the crypt slammed open and damned came off its hinges as it was explosively thrown open by Buffy storming in.

"What the soddin´ bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he came abruptly awake by the door hitting the wall, and a hand grabbing the front of his shirt yanking him upwards off the top of the stone lid he had been sleeping on. He opened his blurry eyes to see a very brassed off Slayer glaring at him. _Now what the bloody hell does she want?´_ he asked hoping the little men in his aching head would go away.

"Spike, where´s Dawn?" she asked angrily cutting to the chase, her grip on the collar of his t-shirt deadly.

He blinked, trying to focus on her and her question. "I don´t bloody know and I don´t bloody care. What? You lose her again?" he asked icily, awake now, and cautious, his eyes narrowed at her unsympathetically.

"She´s missing. She´s not here?" she asked, seeing he was telling the truth but not happy about his attitude, his coldness.

"No, she´s not bloody here. Not unless she bloody well snuck in while I was out last night or while I was passed out. If you want to find her then you bloody well look for her as I´m not. I´m not bloody helping you, her, any of you ever again, and get the bloody hell out of here before I throw you out. I´m through with you, and all your friends, family—the whole soddin lot of you—_satisfied now?_ I´m out of your bloody life—_period!_ I got your Watcher´s message loud and clear. So let go, and sod off, Bitch," he said angrily, grabbing back his shirt from her hands that had suddenly gone numb from his outburst.

Buffy stood there completely poleaxed from his words. Her eyes were big and staring at him like she had never seen him before. She had seen Spike mad, and angry before but not this cool, inhuman rage—this was something completely new. 

"My Watcher? When did you see Giles?" she managed to ask, trying to comprehend this strange behavior of his.

"Yesterday, at the bloody shop. I´m uninvited from there too, Bitch! If I could figure out how to keep you bloody mortals out of my place the way you bloody keep me out of yours, then I would. I am sick and tired of you, and everyone else just waltzing in here any soddin´ time you feel like. I want you all to bloody well stay out! I went over there to help with fighting this Glory Bitch, and I bloody well got kicked in the teeth by all your friends, your Watcher, and the your little sis too. That´s the last place I saw her, so don´t ask me anymore," he said glaring at her as he sat up and lit up a cigarette because he knew it would make her mad.

"Ohh," Buffy said in a quiet voice looking down at the ground at her feet beginning to understand his anger and pain. She had not expected her friends to do this to him. They all had been over reacting to her overreacting to him. _Sorry´_ was not going to cut it with him, and she knew that. She had never seen him this hurt before.

"That´s all you can bloody say is _ohh´_, slayer? I didn´t bleeding ask to fall in love with your sorry ass—I just did, and I am regretting every minute of it. I hate you, I hate myself, I hate bloody everything! Just leave me the fuck alone, and I´ll leave you alone. Life was a hell of a lot simpler when we were just mortal enemies—_it didn´t hurt so damned much,_" he added glaring at her.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed, turning to leave not being able to take his pain on top of her own this morning, not on top of everything else she now had to deal with. "I was just hoping she had come to you. She ran away again."

"What was it this time? Not that I bloody give a damn," he asked, curiosity getting to him as well as trying to figure out the weird vibes he was getting off of her since he had calmed down.

"My mom.died," Buffy said, and then fainted, falling to the concrete floor before Spike could react to her words.

He was to her in less than a heartbeat, all his anger and pain forgotten for the moment as Buffy´s words sank in´my momdied´. Surely, he hadn´t heard her right. She was fine the last time he had seen her. How? Why? Who? Had Glory got to her? What the hell had happened?

He picked her up, and held her in his lap, cradling her in his arms, wishing he had some water, or something to revive her with. Carefully, he held her, brushing away the hair from her face, making sure she was still breathing and was okay. He was not sure what to do next. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as he processed what she had said. _Joyce—dead?´, No, say it wasn´t so!´_ He loved Buffy´s mother. She was like his own mother, but better.

"Spike?" Buffy asked as her eyes finally opened, and focused on him. He was looking down at her very worried, and concerned. "Did I faint?´ she asked, her head hurting where she had hit it falling.

"Yeah, you did, pet. Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers, and seeing numbness, and the after effects of deep shock and to the bone grief in those hazel depths. All of his anger was gone, replaced by his concern over her well being, and her loss. _Their loss´_, he corrected, as he was beginning to react to her words now too. "Your Mum, Joyceshe´s dead?" he had to ask to see if he had heard her right.

"Yesss," Buffy replied, biting her lower lip to keep from crying in front of him. She had to stay focused, had to keep herself together, she had to find her sister, she had toshe had to do so many things nowshe just had tothere wasn´t anyone, but her to do them.

"How?" he asked finding it hard to talk. His choked voice was almost a whisper, afraid of hearing the answer, afraid of a confirmation of his own growing fears. 

"They said it was a heart attack. I found her on the couch when I came homeshe was just laying there like she fell, or something, lookinglooking at me," Buffy said seeing her mother in her mind´s eyes the way she had found her. "She had been out on a date, and I guess had come homeDawn wasn´t thereat least I don´t know if she had beenshe wasn´t thereGiles wasn´t watching herhe said she was too old to be watched. But I can´t find Dawnshe wasn´t in her roomthat´s why I came hereI hoped she was here, safe with you," Buffy said her voice breaking now, closing her eyes and grabbing the front of his shirt to hold on to something real, something tangible, solid, grateful for his arms around her.

"God, luv, I´m so sorry," he said holding her tighter, and kissing the top of her head afraid to allow himself to do more than that. "We´ll find your sis. I promise. I won´t let you do this alone. I don´t care whether you hate me, or the whole bunch of them hates me. I´m here for you, and your sis, Buffy, no matter what. Whatever, you bloody well need," he told, committing himself even further to her. 

Yes, he was a soddin´ idiot to let himself be pulled back in further into her world, and her pain. He should be happy she was hurting, but he wasn´t-- her pain was his pain, and hers was cutting a bloody swath through his heart, and soul as he was not coping with Joyce being dead either. This was so wrong—_so very wrong._ The Slayer needed her mum, she needed her family. That was part of what made her _his´_ bloody slayer-- all these ties to family and friends.

Spike´s words shocked her. She had never expected him to even care about her mom, or anything having dismissed his love for her as just a scary game he was playing with her head. She looked up, and for once actually looked at him, and saw pain in those blue depths that matched her own. He wasn´t faking she realized. He was for real, every last word of it. She had been wrong all the way around about him. "You really do love me," she asked, wonder in her voice.

"Aye, luv, I do," he admitted taking an unneeded breath, wondering where this was coming from, and afraid now as the conversation was going back onto painful, dangerous ground again between the two of them.

"I´mI´m sorry for doubting you," she said trying to apologize for being so wrong about him.

Spike laughed a bitter laugh. The sound ringing in the vastness of the crypt. "You´re apologizing? That´s a bloody first, Slayer."

"Yeah, I am. So, I´m stupid. But finding out that your supposed mortal enemy is in love with you is not easy to handle—_okay!_" she said defensively, drawing into herself at his reaction.

He looked down sharply at her, studying her before he replied. "Yeah, I guess not. It wasn´t my more favorite things to realize either, slayer. Me, a bloody vampire in bloody love with you, especially you after all the shit you´ve put me through. Me, turning into my bleeding wanker of a sire because of you, and you not even bleeding noticing—that´s the part that bloody well hurts the worse. I do good, or try to do good—for you, and you, and the Scoobies give me ten times of hell for it, or dismiss it all together—_like I had done nothing,_" he said bitterly sitting up.

She frowned up at him very puzzled over what the hell he was talking about. _What good that he had done?´_ She was missing something somewhere. Now he had her curiosity up, and she knew it was a mistake but she had to ask just to clear the air between them. "Okay, what good?" Buffy asked seriously, wanting an answer.

"Are you really that bloody dense, slayer?" he asked insulted now, and she shook her head, still waiting for an answer. "Maybe they weren´t such big deals after all since none of you can see that I did anything. I guess they just meant something to me, because I was going against everything that a vampire´s supposed to do by helping you all the time," he said dejected, not wanting to really explain himself anymore because to him it was a useless exercise in futility.

"Fine, I won´t make you tell me. But you have been acting real weird for a while and maybe that´s what I´ve been reacting to because I didn´t want to believe you could change. It just goesagainst everything because you don´t have a soul," she said truthfully. "Though Dawn said your chip is making you act like you got a soul," Buffy added to see what his reaction to that was going to be.

Spike cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "She said that? Damned, if I know anymore. But I had these bloody feeling for you way before I had this soddin´ chip, so I can´t blame it on the chip, luv. You´re why me, and Dru broke up because you were in my bloody head, and I couldn´t get you out. It wasn´t the damn ring of Amara that brought me back—_it was you_, and I was bloody fighting it all the way. It was when I tried to get the chip out, and it didn´t happen that I finally realized I´d didn´t want to kill you. I couldn´t kill you, because I bloody loved you, but I also knew I wasn´t going to bloody ever have you too. Because you´d never love me back," Spike said looking away, not wanting to see her face or the feeling reflected there in her eyes.

Ohh shit, there it was. What she had been fighting for months herself, her own feelings for him that she had been trying to deny and bury. The realization of her severe reactions to him that had been growing since that damned spell of Willow´s last year, and those reactions had gotten worse since just before Riley had left. She was deathly afraid of her own feelings--that was the real problem.

"You scare me—_I get scared of myself_," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip, but it wasn´t helping.

Spike raised an eyebrow to her statement as he looked down at her face and felt the slight trembling in her limbs and he knew it wasn´t from the coolness of the crypt. What she said actually made sense. Carefully he said, "and you think I´m not? Loving you is **totally wrong**, and I bloody well know it. It goes against everything for both of us. I used to make jokes of your precious Angel being in love with you as him being the worst sort of turncoat there was, and now I´m him, and I don´t have a bleeding soul as an excuse. Do you have any idea how hard it was to admit to myself that I actually cared about your sorry ass?" Spike told her seriously, not letting her interrupt him.

Buffy swallowed hard, nervously licking her lips before she said, "yes. I´m not supposed to have warm fuzzies for vampires—_it´s wrong—but I do,_" she finished looking up at him, her hand still clenched tightly around a handful of his black T-shirt.

"You do—yeah, you, and Angel still," he said quickly, dejected again.

She frowned, _god, he was so dense sometimes´_, she thought to herself and he doesn´t make this easy. "No, **Igotwarmfuzziesforyou,**" she said real quickly, her cheeks reddening and ducking her flushed face.

"Huh?" he asked startled, not sure whether he had heard her right or not. "It sounded like you said you have warm fuzzies for me?" he questioned, noting she was breathing heavier.

She nodded.

"Ohh," Spike said unsure what to say now as his mind took that bit of information in and processed it. "You´re not messing with my head are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"NoI just don´t know what to do—this is just so wrong. I´ve been fighting it for days now ever since you told meI couldn´t stop thinking about itit´s really messing up my head," Buffy confessed still not able to look at him.

"Good," Spike replied with a slight smile.

"Good? This is good? This is all very, very wrong ,and you think it´s GOOD?" Buffy asked incredulously, getting mad now and trying to get out of his lap, he held her firmly in place and she gave up and stopped struggling only to look at him disgustedly. "Okay, explain," she demanded, still glaring at him.

He gave her a slight smile, pleased to win for once. "It´s bleedin´ good because now you know how I´ve been bloody well feeling, and the shoe´s on the other foot. It bleeding hurts doesn´t it to know you´ve got feelings you´re not supposed have for someone else and you do, and they won´t go away, but then if you bleedin´ act on them then it´s wrong too. The problem, Summers, is that neither one of us can walk away from it now. We´ve been dancing around this for months, and we finally bleedin´ got caught—it´s now out in the open, and it´s not going to go away. I know you bleedin´ care, I can feel it in here," he said taking her hand and putting it where his heart was and closing his cool hand over the top of her warm one. "I don´t care if you never tell me you love me, I just want you to admit it to yourself. I´m not stupid, I know nothing can ever come of this as much as I wish there could be," he said with a heavy sigh, dropping his hand defeated now.

"Why do things always have to be so damned complicated?" Buffy groaned in pain for both his words, and her own feelings.

"Because bleedin´ life just is, luv. Love is never easy. It´s bloody hard. I want you so bad it hurts, just like I wish I could walk in the sunlight with you, and you could have a bloody normal life again like you always wanted, but none of that is going to ever happen. We are who we are, and there ain´t nothing going to change those facts that I´m a bloody vampire and your a bloody slayer. You and your friends have made it clear that there isn´t a place for me here, so I should do the right thing, and move on after we find your sis and we bury your Mum. It´ll make everyone happier all around," Spike told her, not wanting to see her face.

"It won´t make me," Buffy said in a quiet voice, her hand reaching out to gently touch his cool face. "Who would keep me in line, and tell me what an idiot I am most of the time?" she asked.

"I thought that´s why you had the whelp around for, or your soddin´ Watcher." Spike said afraid to give into hope. "All I am is a joke anymore. A big obnoxious joke that they aren´t even afraid of any more."

"No, you´re wrong about that. They were just reacting to my reacting to you. You´re still pretty dangerous even with the chip. _You_ were the one I went to to protect my family from Glory—_not them_," she reminded him.

"Yeah, and then you put the bleedin´ barrier up so I couldn´t come in. That´s be a hell of a kicker. Something going on and I can´t get in to stop it—that´s something you didn´t think of. Ask me to bloody protect them, but make it so I can´t?" he questioned her seriously.

"I was mad, upset—I wasn´t thinking," she apologized.

"Yeah, right. You are the most confusing person I have ever met, Summers. One minute you´re asking for my bloody help, I give it regardless of what I am bloody wanting to do, and the next time we met you hit me upside the head, or worse then turn around, and ask for help again, and like a damned bloody fool I help, but you never see that, and don´t understand why I act hurt, or back off from you,´ he told her seriously. "Now, Slayer, while I´ve got your attention, I´m going to tell you something while I´m still on this, and you´re going to bloody well listen to me," he told her, wanting to get this off his chest.

"What?" she asked bracing herself, and still smarting from his words about her treatment of him.

"You´re still bloody pissed at me for showing you what your soldier boy was up to. You keep telling yourself that I did it to get even with you and to hurt you—_I never did_. In fact I wish I had just left the whole bloody thing alone. I bloody did it because I care about you, and seeing what he was doing, cheating on you, and putting himself where he could have bloody well get turned mad me soddin´ mad. He had you. He was soddin´ shaggin´ you, and he leaves your bed to go to _them?´_—I bloody wanted to take the bloke out for doing that to you," Spike confessed. "If I hadn´t had the chip I would have beat him into a bloody pulp. He wasn´t fit to walk in your shadow. And yes, I was bloody jealous. I have been bloody jealous of him since you took up with him. There, I´ve bloody well said it all. It wasn´t about revenge—I did it out of respect for you, because you´re a bloody lady, and he was treating you like a soddin whore," he added, clenching his jaw and trying to rein in his feelings.

"Ohh," Buffy said, finally understanding. "You did it because you think I´m a lady?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, to me you are the finest lady, and always have been. I may call you names, and joke with you, but it´s only because you make me so bleedin´ mad I can´t see straight, but I respect you, Summers, I always have, and I hate it when other people don´t. I´m a piece of bloody trash, and not worthy of you in any way, but I won´t have you treated like one."

"Whoa," Buffy breathed in amazement that he had been trying to defend her honor, and she had totally misunderstood him all together. Angel had treated her like a lady too. Must have something to do with both men having grown up in different times and all. But for all the vast amount of age differences between them, Spike never appeared to be that different from any guy nowadays, whereas Angel always had. Spike blended, Angel stood apart. What was striking her was that Spike had morals and ethics, something vampires weren´t supposed to have. That was what she had been fighting the knowledge of since she had known him. He had definite senses of right and wrong, sometimes more than Angel had had with his soul. He did have feelings, desires, loyalty, hopes, and fears—he wasn´t a souless monster like she had been taught repeatedly. 

"I´m sorry, Spike—I was wrong. I thought it was just a way to hurt me and to break me, and Riley up," she apologized.

"That was never my bloody intention. I just couldn´t stand him cheating on you with those damn thralls—it made me bloody sick to see you being used like that by him and you think he was the bloody king of virtue and all. Then he was thinking you and I had something going on because we were patrolling together, and you came to me about advice on the other slayers—pollack," Spike said, shaking his head remembering some of his conversations with Riley.

"He thought we had something going on?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he did. He knew I had it bad for you—couldn´t hide that from him, but he thought you felt the same way about me—that was a bloody laugh," Spike told her.

"Ohh, my god—that´s what he meant! Ohh shit," Buffy mumbled under her breath, a lot of things becoming crystal clear to her now.

"Huh?" Spike asked, a little confused over where her mind was going. He raised a scared eyebrow in question as he looked down at her.

"Nothing, don´t worry about it," she said quickly. "You going to let me up? I still have to find Dawn and deal with everything," she said trying not to think of that while remembering she was sitting in his lap, and had been sitting in his lap for quite a while.

"Yeah, I´ll let you up. Though I was kind of enjoying you just sitting, and not noticing whose lap you were sitting on," he grinning helping her to stand up. He lifted her up, and she stood there a moment very conscious of their close proximity to one another, and how he was affecting her. "You see we can just talk if you let yourself, slayer," he added with a knowing smile as his senses picked up her responses to him.

"Yeah, I guess we can," she said nervously, telling herself to not let her mind, and body go where it wanted to go so bad in that moment. She was one moment from losing her iron control, and kissing him, but she couldn´t let herself—_not yet._ "And I was very aware of who´s lap I was on. _But right now, I can´t think of that, or you—us—anything. I just can´t_. I´m just too messed up right now to even think. I have to stay focused on Dawn. You got any ideas where she might be?" Buffy asked hopefully, her mind trying to figure out where the girl could have gone, and hoping she was safe, and making herself forcibly put him, and their conversation on hold for the moment.

Spike conceded that she needed to put distance between them to get through this, so he backed off too. "Nah, and that´s what scares me. Especially after dark around here. She comes off as very human, and that makes her a right tasty morsel for all the after dark types. Then she´s got a bloody death wish—it´s not good, not good at all," Spike told her, agreeing that Dawn was more important right now than their problems, their relationship if there was going to be any such thing any way, and trying very hard now not to think of Joyce being dead, and gone from all of their lives. The slayer needed him to be strong, and he owed Joyce to make sure he kept both of her girls safe since he felt like he had failed her. Because he kept feeling that Joyce´s dying was no accident, but he doubted if he´d be able to prove that.

"No shit I just want to keep her safe—she´s all the family I got left," Buffy said, fighting back the urge to cry, and failing as a tears escaped from her eyes and she brushed her hand across her cheeks to stop them. She would not break down. She would not break down,´ she kept telling herself as she turned so he couldn´t see her tears as he went to find his trench coat.

"Here," Spike told her handing her a handkerchief as he joined her by the door. "Dry your sniffles, you don´t want to be giving the nasties a fright, do ya—all red faced, mascara running like that?" he joked, trying to lighten her mood. "They´d know something was up if you weren´t all perfect, and all for them."

She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder for that and gave him a slight smile as she took the handkerchief. " Yeah, we wouldn´t want that. Thanks, for this. I´m trying to keep it under control. I got to," she said wiping her eyes and nose.

"Yeah, I know, big tough slayer, can´t be seen to cry. Bad for the image and all. You know you´re going have to let it out, luv. And when it does it´s going hit you good and hard," he said with surprising gentleness giving her a hug, and a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him surprised, the touch of his lips on her skin searing her. She´d have to do some thinking about that, and she made herself focus again, "I knowI just can´t, notright nowlater after she´s safe."

Spike only nodded, understanding her determination to keep it together for what she had to do. "Come on, luv. Let´s go see if we can find her," he said his finger tips gently brushing across her cheek, making her shiver, his eyes focusing on her reaching into her heart, her soul, saying he wanted to say so much more, and do so much more, but he knew he couldn´t, and for once she understood what he was feeling as if somehow they had crossed a line tonight, and things were never quite going to be the same again between them. Then with a deep sigh, he let her go, moving away from her awkwardly. Glancing back at him equally as awkwardly, she stepped out of the crypt, and he closed the door to the crypt behind them. They picked a direction towards the playground and they took off walking, keeping a little distance between them as they headed across the quiet cemetery into the cool night air.

Five minutes later the slab that closed the entrance to lower chambers slid open, and Dawn poked her head out. "Okay, the coast is clear. Thought those two would never shut up. You were going to take me Glory´s place, right?" she asked her icky looking, and brown robed companion as they came out of the stairwell.

"Yes, little mistress. She will be quite pleased to see you," replied Glory´s ugly henchman, smiling at her, so very pleased at his luck tonight at running into the slayer´s little sister.

"Well, let´s get out of here before they decide to come back, and I change my mind," Dawn told him with grim determination as they hurriedly made their way across the crypt, and went out the door making sure that they went in the opposite direction that Spike and Buffy were going. She could see them walking away in the distance, and she wasn´t about to let either of them stop her. She wasn´t about to let guilt stop her and as long as she was with Derk no pesky vampires were going to mess with her either—they wouldn´t dare. "They´re gone—let´s go," she told him.

"Yes, little mistress," he agreed, and they started walking away keeping to the shadows just to make sure that they hadn´t been seen. 

_Yes, his mistress was going to be so happy with him. Especially, after she had come home so unhappily from the slayer´s house last night saying that she hoped the slayer liked the present she left her since she had had the gall to turn her brother down for a date. Everything was working out perfectly now, and his mistress would soon be restored to all that she had beenshe was going to be all so happy now. Everyone was happy when she was happy,´_ Derk smiled to himself as he led the young trusting human girl across the cemetery heading towards Glory´s apartment building to the fulfillment of her destiny.

The end for now.....

**************** 

[Buffy Stories][1]

[][2]

[Home][2]

[][3]

[Back To Nick & Nat Stories][3]

[][4]

[Tracy & Vachon][4]

[][5]

[Cross Overs][5]

Multmedia

[Vickey Brickle-Macky email= vbmacky1@yahoo.com][6]

End for now

   [1]: buffstories.htm
   [2]: index.htm
   [3]: nicknatstory.htm
   [4]: tvstories.htm
   [5]: Crossover.htm
   [6]: mailto:vbmacky1@yahoo.com



End file.
